Cameras with fully automatic focusing commonly analyze a digital image from a photosensor array and adjust the focal distance of a lens until image edge contrast is maximized. There are several circumstances under which image edge contrast maximization may not provide a suitably focused image. In addition, a camera operator may choose to manually focus a camera. There is a need for improved operator control of focus.